Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)
Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter ist der Roman zum gleichnamigen Film, der von James Kahn nach einem Originaldrehbuch von George Lucas geschrieben wurde. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Han Solo wird aus seinem Gefängnis befreit und an Jabba den Hutt ausgeliefert. Zu seiner Rettung entschlossen, machen sich Luke Skywalker, Prinzessin Leia und Lando Calrissian zu einem gewagten Angriff gegen Jabbas Festung auf Tatooine auf. Nach zahlreichen Verfolgungsjagden, Laser-Duellen und Weltraumschlachten schließen sich die Rebellen mit all ihren Kriegsschiffen zu einer riesigen Rebellen-Armada zusammen, um den letzten entscheidenden Kampf zu führen. Auf der Gegenseite plant Darth Vader, der mit dem Bau des mächtigen Todessterns beauftragt war, die endgültige Zerstörung der Rebellen. Es kommt zur großen Schlacht... Handlung Han Solos Befreiung Darth Vader ist mit einer Lambda-Fähre auf dem unfertigen neuen Todesstern gelandet und klärt die Crew darüber auf, dass der Imperator bald persönlich kommen wird, um den Bau zu beaufsichtigen. Zur selben Zeit befinden sich die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 auf Tatooine vor Jabbas Palast. Sie werden von einigen Gamorreanischen Wachen empfangen und schließlich von Bib Fortuna zu Jabba gebracht, da sie behaupten, sie hätten ein Geschenk für den Hutten. R2 spielt eine Nachricht von ab, in der Skywalker erklärt, dass er die beiden Droiden an Jabba verschenkt. So wird 3PO als Dolmetscher in Jabbas Thronsaal eingesetzt und R2 wird auf der Segelbarke des Hutten stationiert. Wenig später trifft ein Kopfgeldjäger namens Boushh ein, der das Kopfgeld für den Wookiee Chewbacca eintreiben möchte. Er droht mit einem Thermaldetonator und kann so noch mehr Geld herausschlagen. Chewbacca wird in ein Gefängnis gesperrt und der Kopfgeldjäger gesellt sich zu den anderen Gästen. In der nächsten Nacht versucht er, den von Jabba gefangen gehaltenen Han Solo zu befreien. Er schafft es, Solo aus dem Karbonit zu befreien und offenbart anschließend seine wahre Identität. Unter der Maske des Kopfgeldjägers steckt Leia Organa, die Han anschließend gesteht, dass sie ihn liebt. Kurz darauf, werden sie jedoch von Jabba und seinen Leuten entdeckt und Han wird zu Chewbacca ins Verlies geworfen. Leia wird zu Jabbas Belustigung, spärlich bekleidet, an dessen Thron angekettet. Es ist auch schon zu erkennen, dass sich Lando Calrissian, verkleidet als Wache, im Palast aufhält. Schließlich trifft auch Luke Skywalker ein. Er tritt vor Jabba und bietet ihm an, sein Leben zu verschonen, wenn Han Solo und die anderen freigelassen werden. C-3PO muss diese Unterhaltung übersetzen und kurz bevor er Luke warnen kann, fällt dieser durch eine Falltür in die Katakomben des Palastes. Dort muss er unbewaffnet gegen einen Rancor in einem kleinen Raum bestehen. Luke tötet das Tier, indem er es unter eine Tür lockt und diese schließt. Danach wird auch Luke gefangen genommen, er Han und Chewbacca sollen hingerichtet werden. Dafür werden sie zur Grube von Carkoon gefahren, um dort in den Sarlacc geworfen zu werden. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung befiehlt Luke sein Lichtschwert zu sich, was in R2 versteckt war. Es entbrennt ein Kampf auf den beiden Wüstenskiffs und eine Panik auf Jabbas Segelbarke, die Leia ausnutzt um Jabba mit der Kette zu erdrosseln, an der sie gefangen war. R2-D2 und C-3PO springen inzwischen von der Barke hinunter und landen im Wüstensand. Luke ist auf das große Schiff hinüber gesprungen, um die Geschütze an Deck zu zerstören. Leia rennt zu ihm und zusammen schwingen sie sich zurück auf eines der kleinen Gleiter, auf dem Lando, Chewie und Han inzwischen alle Gegner besiegt haben. Unter andrem wurde Boba Fett besiegt und ist in den Sarlacc gefallen. Bevor Luke und Leia die Barke verlassen haben, hatten sie eine Laserkanone auf das Heck des Schiffes gerichtet und aktiviert. Sie schaffen es gerade rechtzeitig, mit den Droiden zu entkommen. Widerstand der Rebellen-Allianz Nach der Befreiung Han Solos reist Luke Skywalker noch einmal ins Dagobah-System, um seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter abzuschließen. Doch der 900 Jahre alte Jedi-Meister Yoda ist bereits so krank, dass er sich aufs Sterbebett legt. Erst nach einem weiteren Kampf gegen Darth Vader könne Luke Skywalker ein Jedi-Ritter werden, verkündet Yoda, und er bestätigt, dass es sich bei dem dunklen Lord um Lukes Vater handelt. Außerdem sagt er, dass es noch einen anderen Skywalker gäbe. Dann stirbt Yoda und sein Körper verschwindet. Der Jedi wurde eins mit der Macht. Danach geht der verzweifelte Luke nach draußen zu seinem X-Flügler. Plötzlich taucht Obi-Wan Kenobi als Erscheinung der Macht auf und klärt Luke darüber auf, dass Leia Organa seine Zwillingsschwester ist. Außerdem erzählt er ihm, wieso er verschwiegen hatte, dass Darth Vader Lukes Vater ist. Inzwischen baut das Imperium an einem neuen Todesstern. Weil der Imperator unzufrieden mit dem Tempo der Arbeiten ist, begibt er sich zusammen mit Darth Vader an Bord der riesigen Raumstation, um den Abschluss der Bauarbeiten persönlich zu beaufsichtigen. Die Allianz der Rebellen berät sich nun, wie sie weiter fortfahren. Sie werden nur eine Chance haben, den Todesstern zu zerstören. Die Allianz unter Leitung von Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar und General Crix Madine, hat einen Plan ausgeheckt. Han Solo bekommt das Kommando über einen Stoßtrupp, der auf dem Waldmond Endor das Kontrollzentrum für den Schutzschild des Todessterns zerstören soll. Chewbacca, Leia und die Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO befinden sich ebenfalls in diesem Trupp. Zuletzt schließt sich auch Luke der Gruppe an. Sie fliegen in einem gekaperten Raumschiff des Imperiums, der Tydirium, auf den Mond. Sobald es ihnen gelungen ist, den Schutzschild auszuschalten, soll Lando Calrissian als Kommandant einer Flotte von Raumschiffen den Todesstern angreifen und den Hauptreaktor im Inneren zerstören. Die gesamte Flotte der Allianz steht bereit. Mit einem gestohlenen Erkennungscode gelangt die Fähre durch die gegnerischen Reihen und kann auf Endor landen. Doch Darth Vader, der sich auf dem Sternzerstörer Exekutor befindet, konnte die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes auf der Fähre spüren und ahnt den Plan der Rebellen. Er kehrt daraufhin zum Imperator auf den Todesstern zurück, um ihm dies zu berichten. Der Imperator sagt ihm, er solle sich gedulden, da Luke sich ihm stellen wird. Luke bereut, dass er mitgekommen ist und so seine Freunde in Gefahr bringt. Der Rebellentrupp kämpft sich durch den Wald und wird dort in einzelne Gruppen zersplittert, da sie einigen imperialen Truppen auf Speederbikes begegnen. Luke und Leia verfolgen zwei von ihnen und können sie auch vernichten. Sie verlieren sich jedoch aus den Augen. Während Luke zum Rest der Gruppe zurückkehrt, trifft Leia auf den Ewok Wicket. Han, Luke, Chewbacca und die Droiden suchen Leia, die inzwischen von Wicket in das Dorf der Ewoks gebracht wurde. Der Rest des Rebellentrupps sucht weiter nach dem Schildgenerator. Die Freunde geraten in eine Netzfalle der Ewoks, können sich aber dank R2 daraus befreien. Danach bemerken sie aber, dass sie von zahlreichen Ewoks umzingelt sind. Sie lassen sich gefangen nehmen und zum Dorf, das sich in den großen Bäumen des Waldes befindet, bringen. C-3PO wird von den kleinen Kreaturen für einen Gott gehalten und verehrt, die anderen sollen ihm geopfert werden. Auch Leia treffen sie in dem Dorf wieder. Luke schafft es, die Ewoks davon zu überzeugen, dass sie C-3PO durch die Opferung sehr erzürnen würden. Deshalb werden sie freigelassen und freunden sich mit den Ewoks an. In der folgenden Nacht erzählt Luke Leia, dass sie Geschwister sind und dass er sich Vader stellen muss. Schlacht von Endor In der Absicht, Darth Vader noch einmal zum Zweikampf zu stellen und ihn auf die helle Seite zurückzuholen, lässt Luke Skywalker sich gefangen nehmen und auf den Todesstern bringen. Darth Vader bringt ihn zum Imperator. Dieser versucht ihn zur dunkeln Seite zu führen. Der Stoßtrupp auf Endor steht vor dem Scheitern, da sie entdeckt wurden und den Bunker nicht sprengen können. Die Flotte der Rebellen wird von der Imperialen Flotte überrascht, die sich hinter dem Mond versteckt hatte. Da der Schutzschild noch nicht deaktiviert ist, können sie den Todesstern noch nicht angreifen. Außerdem feuert der Todesstern auf die Großkampfschiffe und den Rebellen wird klar, dass er doch schon einsatzbereit ist. Luke beobachtet die Raumschlacht durch ein Fenster und versucht, den Worten des Imperators zu widerstehen. Schließlich nimmt er sich mit Hilfe der Macht sein Lichtschwert, welches der Imperator neben sich liegen hatte und will diesen angreifen. Doch Vader schützt seinen Meister und beginnt mit seinem Sohn einen weiteren Lichtschwert-Kampf auf Leben und Tod. Die Rebellen auf Endor, konnten sich mithilfe der Ewoks befreien und die Schlacht von Endor zu ihren Gunsten drehen. Mit einer List Han Solos, gelingt es ihnen, in den Bunker zu gelangen und diesen zu sprengen. Der Schild der Raumstation ist deaktiviert und die Jäger der Rebellen können zum Angriff ansetzten. Ihnen voran fliegt Lando im Millennium Falken, der ihm von Han geliehen wurde. Als Darth Vader wehrlos vor Luke Skywalker am Boden liegt, fordert der Imperator den Jedi-Ritter auf, seinen Gegner zu töten, aber Luke lässt sich von seinem Zorn nicht überwältigen. Er wirft sein Lichtschwert weg und sagt, dass er ein Jedi-Ritter sei, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Daraufhin attackiert ihn der Imperator mit Machtblitzen. Der schwer verletzte Darth Vader, der sich inzwischen erhoben hat, sieht, wie sein Sohn langsam zu Tode gequält wird. Im letzten Augenblick rettet er ihm das Leben, indem er den Imperator in einen Reaktorschacht wirft. Lando ist mittlerweile zusammen mit Wedge Antilles bis zum Hauptreaktor vorgedrungen. Zusammen feuern sie Torpedos auf die Energie-Regulatoren. Nur knapp kann das Duo der folgenden Explosion entkommen, die das Ende der Schlacht und den Untergang des Imperiums einläutet. Luke flüchtet mit seinem schwachen Vater zu einer Fähre, um zu entkommen, bevor die Station explodiert. Der bekehrte Darth Vader, der nun wieder Anakin Skywalker ist, bittet Luke, ihm seine Maske abzunehmen, da er sowieso verloren sei. Luke geht dieser Bitte nach und nach der Versöhnung mit seinem Sohn erliegt Anakin seinen Verletzungen. Luke kann den Todesstern kurz vor der Explosion verlassen. Die Allianz hat die Galaxis von der Tyrannei des Imperiums befreit. Die Freunde feiern den Sieg mit einem Freudenfest auf Endor – und Han Solo ist glücklich, als er erfährt, dass Leia ihn liebt und sein vermeintlicher Rivale und der letzte Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker – ihr Zwillingsbruder ist. Luke verbrennt den Körper seines Vaters auf Endor und schließt sich danach den Feierlichkeiten an. Am Abend sieht er die Machterscheinungen von Obi-Wan, Yoda und seinem Vater. Dramatis personae Auflagen Bild:Episode 6 Goldmann-Roman.jpg|November 1983 Bild:Episode 6 (Roman).jpg|August 1999 Bild:Cover Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter.jpg|April 2005 cs:Hvězdné války: Návrat Jediho en:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel) es:Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela) hu:Csillagok háborúja VI: A Jedi visszatér (regény) ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) Kategorie:Filmromane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen